These are the Moments
by lost-in-a-moment
Summary: MerDer it’s got a little bit of the of the movie Just Like Heaven in it, and there will be drama and many other undecided things in it.
1. Iris

**This just came to me it's got a little bit of the of the movie Just Like Heaven in it, and there will be drama and many other undecided things in it.**

I didn't want to put a song but I was listening to music and this song came on and it goes perfectly.

**Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll Ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd Understand  
When every things made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you cant fight the tears that ain't Coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know You're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd Understand  
When every things made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd Understand  
When every things made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd Understand  
When every things made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I am

I am a Neurosurgeon Attending just about to start my second year if I keep up how hard I'm working I might even get Head of Neurology which would be amazing because I'm only a second year attending. I work a lot and my friends say that I am a natural, but they also think I work to much. I never used to work this much I use to go to parties and get drunk have way to much fun, I was rebellious because my mother wanted me to be perfect, the rebellious person that I was changed a year before medical school ended because that was when I was told my mother "The Ellis Grey" has Alzheimer's and nobody but me and the nursing home knows about it. I have been hard working and make it look like I have it all put together ever since, nobody really knows me and my dark and twisty secrets and I plan on keeping it that way.

This is my family they don't know everything about my dark and twistyness but they get me or try to get me. My best friend or person is Cristina Yang-Burke I actually put together her bachelorette party and it was awesome and fun I was her brides maid, Cristina married Preston Burke a few years ago he is Head of Cardiothoracics, Cristina is also a Cardiothoracic attending starting on her second year. Izzy Stevens and George O'Mally are my old roommates I moved out when George got married to Callie Torres O'Mally, because it was getting to crowded and now there thinking about having kids, George is a General Surgeon he is also about to start his second year as an attending, Callie is on her forth year as an attending and she is an Orthopedic Surgeon. Izzy is on her second year as an attending she specializes in Neonatal, Alex Karev he's Izzy's on off boyfriend and he is into Plastics starting his second year as the Plastics Attending. The Chief is planing on retiring he will announce it in six months at the Annual Surgeons Ball thingy that we have to go to he will also announce the new Head Surgeons for the different categories because a lot of the staff is retiring.


	2. Oh! Crap!

**Merediths POV**

Today was going to be a regular day get up really early take a wake around my land go back into my trailer shower get ready for a really long day at work, but when I woke up I had a really weird feeling not a bad feeling, not a good feeling just a feeling that today something big was going to happen. I got up and did the regular stuff then I went to work ready for anything that was coming my way.

Today was going pretty good then I got a patient with Subarachnoid hemorrhage which I've never had before and they needed to be operated on fast or they are going to die I made up my mind quickly and rushed them into the OR. I've only watched this done on a tape and it is very rare so I thought I could screw up at any minute and this person could die or even if I did save them in this surgery they could die in recovery because it could start rebleeding. I finally let myself stop thinking and just worked, after hours of surgery I finally fixed it, for now this person was in the clear. I thought my feeling would go away now because that was something big and I did it I fixed something that not many surgeons can fix, but nope there it is the stupid feeling from this morning still there.

It was close to lunch now so I went to join my friends in the cafeteria I got my lunch and joined Izzy and Cristina. I sat quietly while they were in the middle of a conversation and then Cristina spoke to me, "Meredith you better be at mine and Burkes apartment by 8p.m. today and this time be on time."

Uh oh I completely forgot about the party thing at there house "Don't worry I'll be there I can't promise I'll be on time in case I'm in surgery but I swear I will show up at some point." I laughed a little cause I love to tease Cristina.

She gave me the dirty look I was expecting and said, "You are going to show up on time or I'll get Burke to kill you and make it look like an accident. Really I don't even work as much as you and I'm me. You need to get laid." her voice was very serious.

It made me a little mad cause she was right. But I tried to defend myself anyway "I do not need to get laid I'm fine. I don't work to much ok maybe a little but I really want to be the new Head of Neurology."

Finally Izzie steps in hopefully she's on my side for all of this, "Come on Mer you know your going to be the new Head of Neuro, you work more then any other surgeon here. Just so you know Cristina's right you need to get laid." why isn't anyone ever on my side "Oh and be on time for the party this time and wear something nice."

I think there trying to set me up again "Why it's not like I have to impress anyone?" Get ready for Cristina to make up some reason for me to look nice.

"Yes you do you need to impress all of the other surgeons coming so you better wear something nice!" Wow I'm amazed at the lame reason that Cristina came up with.

There defiantly trying to set me up again "Fine but don't try to set me up with some guy aga-" Stupid pager "911 I got to go see you at the party." I run of to see what it is.

Ten minutes after 7p.m. I walk out of the O.R. I just repaired an two aneurysms back to back surgeries, other then my feeling that still won't go away I am having a great day. I was thinking that now would be a good time to go home and get ready for Cristina's then my pager goes of it says "CHIEFS OFFICE" I quickly head to the chiefs office I get let in and told to take a seat.

God I feel like a kid sent to the principals office ten he starts to talk quickly taking me out of my thoughts. "Dr. Grey you this is about your application to be our new Head of Neurology."

Oh crap I don't think I got it all I can say is "Oh!"

"You are only going to be a second year attending in Neuro." I didn't get it "But you show amazing promise in the field." hmm maybe I got it, no I couldn't have there are way better surgeons then me. "So I have made up my decision about who the new Head of Neurology. This is very rare but I couldn't decide and the board has agreed to let me do this so there are now two Heads of Neurology here one will be flying up from New York and will be starting to work hear in two months he is a fourth year attending and is very good. You our the other Head of Neurology because how well you do your job you are a natural and I want the two best Neurologists in the country working at my hospital."

Oh my god did he just say I got it. "Thank you so much Chief for this opportunity. Thank you wow I can't believe it thank you." I was getting up to leave when he spoke again.

"Dr. Grey all I want you to do now is go home you are way over your limit."

I had a huge smile said "Ok I'm going home, thanks again Chief." I ran into my locker room grabbed all my stuff not even bothering to get changed and got into my car I quickly drove home. I take a quick shower then go through all my clothes tossing them everywhere in my small trailer after I finally find something I quickly got dressed. When I'm on the road again on my way to Cristina's it was it was 7:53p.m. Then my cell rings I answer it, it's Cristina.

"You better be almost here and not just leaving the hospital." She sounds angry but nothing can ruin right now other then the fact that I still have that stupid feeling I had from this morning.

"I'll be there in five minutes and I have awesome news to tell you." I was saying with more enthusiasm then I intended.

"What? Please tell me you finally got laid."Her voice had way to much sarcasm.

"Well no but I am one of the new Heads of Neuro!" I said very exitedly.  
"That's good now hurry up and get here then you can announce it to everyone." She seems happy for me.

"I'm almost th-" Horns are honking wheels are turning I see lights everywhere then the impact of the hit. Stupid feeling.

Everything starts to get blurry.

Ohh Crap.

Everything goes Black. 

**Ok tell me what you think this one was long and took me a while to write so i will try and write more tomorrow but need comments.**


	3. Two Freakin' Weeks, Walk Through Walls

**Merediths POV**

Two weeks two freaking weeks and I can't leave my land when I try I just disappear and end up in the middle of the trailer again, every time I remember back I remember cars and a crash but some how here I am standing in my trailer nobody can see me and I can't touch anything uh oh what if I died and nobody has decided if I go to heaven or hell so I'm stuck here ignored by the world what if I am stuck here for ever and why can I only remember some things seriously what is this.  
Hmm two cars pulling up I guess I should go see, it's Cristina why can't I remember her last name damn this stupid memory loss thing sucks. Who is the other person why are they taking pictures of my land what the hell is going on.

Cristina looks sad "She was my best friend so just find someone who wants the land because she might not be completely gone yet but I won't be able to handle dealing with this later." Oh no what the hell happened to me Cristina's never like this.

"I will try to find a buyer so until you call me the person will get this place and if your friend wakes up then whoever comes here will have two weeks to move out." She looked like she was going to do something wrong. "Yes" Cristina said, wait a minute this women is trying to sell my land? I've only been out two weeks what the hell, TWO FREAKING WEEKS!

"Don't sell my land I love my land. Don't give up on me I'm standing right in front of you please don't sell my land. WHAT THE HELL TWO WEEKS AND YOUR ALREADY SELLING MY STUFF TWO FREAKING WEEKS AND YOU'VE ALL GIVEN UP ON ME!" There's no point they can't hear me and there already back in there cars.

Seriously two weeks and everyone has given up what the hell do I do now.

Crap why did they have to give up on me.

My life sucks, or what's left of it does. 

**Derek's POV**

Ok I am starting a new life I just wish I didn't have to do it alone I have to find a place to live today, I can't start over in a hotel, ok I'll buy a housing book and then I'll have to ask if they'll let me move in today.

There all town houses and apartments this is going to be difficult I just want a place that is me, whatever me is why did I have to change for someone I should have stayed the person I was before New York.

Hmm, I smiled slightly something I haven't done in way to long, I have to call this number it was put up for lease yesterday so I shouldn't be to late, honestly who would sell this pile of land with a little trailer on it this is defiantly the old me before I changed.

I drove up to the land the person waiting to give me the keys the women walked me around the amazing land and then got me to sign a few forms and gave me the keys to the trailer she left and I got my stuff from the car and decided to go in and see my new home.

When I got inside I instantly fell in love with it. It felt like someone made this trailer just for me. I loved everything about it there was a hammock, a nice hot tub, and an amazing view outside, inside was more simple there was a king sized bed in one room, a small bathroom with a shower, and the kitchen had a stove that looked like it had never been used and a nice fridge, regular stuff mostly, and the living room had a small couch and TV, but the one thing I loved the most was the way it smelt I loved it, I think it is some kind of flower I new the smell was left over by the previous owner but I loved it and didn't want it to go away. I put all my stuff away, and decided to take a quick shower and watch some TV after.

When I got dressed I went to the living room to sit down and watch TV but I stopped dead cause someone was already siting there she seemed to be staring off into space I smiled a little i haven't smiled in such a long time, thinking wow she is gorgeous. Then I suddenly realized someone is in my newly owned trailer, sitting on my couch not even noticing I'm here something's wrong here.

"Excuse me Miss what are doing in my trailer would you like me to call the police." I said firm.

She looked at me then looked around the room like she was looking for someone then she looked at me kinda confused and said "Umm you can see me?"

Now I was confused of course I could see her she was sitting in front of me "Yes I can see you I mean you are right in front of me. Why? Shouldn't I be able to see you?" Her look of confusion turned into a big smile, a smile that made me feel...Wait girl broke in my trailer be firm. "Look your in my home and now trying to confuse me. Either tell me what your doing here or I'll call the police."

"Ok I live here for one, but my stupid friends decided to give up on me after two freaking weeks so what's the first thing they do? They sell my place my land, the place I love so much. Why am I here you ask well that I can't answer I have tried everything to leave but I just keep ending up back here and the fact that nobody can see me makes me feel so much better. Seriously you shouldn't be able to see me nobody else can." She was rambling very cutely but I can't think about that she must be crazy or something because I can see her, I know she's there, she even seems kinda angry, why to I feel the need to calm her down? I have to figure this out.

"Wait a minute you think nobody can see you? Why would you think that and what do you mean your friends gave up on you after two weeks, and sold your land. Also what do you mean you can't leave?"

"Ok I think I'm in a coma or something because I don't feel like I'm dead I mean I could be, but I don't think I am I would no if I was dead right..." She was rambling it's really cute but I was really confused.

"Ok prove it" interrupting her rambling. "Look if you can prove to me that your not really hear I won't call the police better yet I'll help you find your body or whatever." I had a huge smirk knowing she can't prove anything to me because she is real.

Uh oh why is she smirking back "Ok I'll walk through the fridge will that be proof enough?" I nodded knowing she can't go through the fridge.

"Ok" she walks over to the fridge and walks right through it I am in shock she just walked through my fridge. She walked through it again and then she walked up to me put her hand through me took it back out of me and said, "Sorry to freak you out but you wanted proof and well... sorry."

I shook of the shocking feeling and smiled saying "I defiantly believe you now... Umm I guess tomorrow I'll try to help you find yourself like I said I would." I was planning on looking around a little tomorrow since this is my new home may be get drunk to forget the past, but I did say I would help even if I'm still not sure this is real.

She seemed to notice that I was a little sad and said "You are like new in town and I don't want to ruin it here for you. I just want to know what's going on so you don't have to look for me it's ok because you seem like you have a dark and twisty past or something and well trust me knowing me will only make it worst, so I will just try to find another way out of this so bye." Before I knew it she disappeared, why was I so disappointed. I need a drink.

I came back to my trailer with a few bottles of scotch and two cases of beer, I was still disappointed that she was gone even if she wasn't real.

Four beers later I drifted of to sleep on my couch trying to forget my past and the girl who couldn't possibly be real.

**Ok I didn't really mean for them to meet already but I couldn't put in Derek's past i'm saving that for later. Right now derek moves into the trailer moving to seattle to run from something. Derek is all dark and twisty and mer dosen't want to make it worst even tho she could be dead she doesn't want to mess up derek more then he is so she leaves. I'll try to update tonight if not tomorrow. Tell me what you think if you want more. Enjoy!**


	4. Yelling, Bossy, Hangover

Derek's POV

It's been two day's since I moved in, two days since I saw the beautiful girl sitting on my couch, I've come to a conclusion she wasn't real she was just the girl of my dreams. I have only gone outside to get more beer and scotch still trying to forget the past thank god two weeks until I have to start work. I just need to survive until then.

Ahh! Another day I don't think I can handle it. Ahhh! Why is there yelling my head can't take it. Wow I hate being hung over. I finally open my eyes and see that girl that I keep seeing in my head and how she walked through things. I must still be drunk. Wait if I were it wouldn't hurt so much when she yells at me wait why is she yelling at me, I'm hung over. Oh god!

"What the hell I left so you wouldn't get drunk to solve your problems that's what I do. Look what you've done to my trailer you know if I could kick your ass I would. Your obviously hung over get up get some water take some aspirin then make yourself some coffee so you can clean up my god damn trailer." She continued to yell at me.

"Stop yelling my head hurts and this is my trailer, and your not even real." I said not really wanting her to respond but I knew she would.

"Ya this is your trailer." she said very sarcastically "If this is the type of mess you always live in then why don't you just move to a dump at least then it won't just be your garbage everywhere."

"Go away your not real!" I exclaimed trying to get this very loud noise out of my trailer.

"If I'm not real then why the hell are you answering back? Huh? Have you even left the trailer other then to get more garbage? I thought you were new in town." Why is this girl making the most sense to me then anyone for a while has.

"I am new I am trying to get over my past-" Why is she cutting me off.

"This is not the why to get over it trust me I've tried. You need to clean up the mess, clean yourself up a little bit and the go outside and do something rather then staying in this tin can." She's very bossy.

"Fine" Finally I was standing up rather then laying down on the couch she watched me as I got a glass of water took some asprin and made a pot of coffee. After making the coffee I sat down and finally spoke. "I'll clean up the trailer. I don't normally live like this I just...I don't know I need to try and feel better and I don't know how." Why am I telling her this?

"This won't make you feel better it will just numb whatever your going through." She is being nice and trying to get me to pull it together.

"Today I will just clean this place up and make it not so much of a dump. I guess tomorrow I'll try to do stuff like actually find some real food or something." Giving her a small smile. I really want her to come back just to talk to her or to see her even if she isn't real she makes me feel a little better. "Will you come back?" Please say yes.

"Well I guess I should because last time I left you alone you seemed to redecorate with garbage. But I should go and leave you to clean up because I don't help with my yelling and well I can't really help so. Bye I um guess I'll see you tomorrow." With that she disappeared I don't know why but I felt different around her so really I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Fishy Feeling

The next day he actually woke up in the bed it was the first time he used it since he got there normally he would just past out on the couch. He had a good no great sleep the first one that he's had in really long time he was up really early that today so he got his new fishing stuff out of his car that he bought yesterday when he finished cleaning he went to the dock and cast a line in the water he quietly sat there waiting for the sun to come up, he felt completely at peace out here.

She always came out to watch the sun rise today she saw that guy sitting on the dock fishing. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey" He turned around and saw her.

"Hey what are you doing here this early you weren't planning on kicking me out of bed now were you?" He smirked at her as she sat down next to him.

"No that would be really mean after making you clean up yesterday. I just come out here every mourning to watch the sun set it just, it's amazing." she said with a sigh.

The sun started to come up enchanting them both as they stared at it when it was over she turned to look at him.

"You know you live in my trailer, I literally put my hand through you, and I've yelled at you for being stupid yet I don't even know your name." she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Your right, I am Derek Shepherd the stupid guy that lives in your trailer. Now since you know my name does the owner of the trailer and the person who yells at me when I'm hung over have a name."

She giggled a little and said very serious. "Meredith um...Meredith oh no I don't remember my last name I only know that I'm Meredith."

"Well Meredith I wish there was something I could do. What do you remember?" he asked her sympathetically.

"I don't know what I remember I...I um well I live in that trailer I have great friends um Cristina is one of them I uh can't remember anymore or my family I don't know I can't remember."

"It's ok. I would give anything to be in your position." he said really meaning it.

"Really you would give anything to be non-existent to the world, only someone you don't know can see you and you don't remember anything." She asked in a harsh tone.

"Yep then I wouldn't have had to of gone through, what I've been through." he said as he looked at the water.

"Wow and I thought my life sucked. Tell me what happened maybe it would help if you talked about it." she said trying to help.

"I'll make you a deal you spend the week with me showing me around Seattle and I'll tell you my story."

"One problem I haven't been able to leave this land."

"Well people aren't suppose to be able to see you either but for some reason I can. Look tomorrow I have to go shopping and actually do stuff if you try to come with me and can't I'll still tell you my story ok?"

"Um ok."

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes when Derek started to wind the fishing wheel back in, Meredith smiled.

"You know I've never done that before."

"What fishing?" She shrugged. "Seriously you own this land with this big lake and you've never fished before?" She shook her head no he laughed a little. "Well even if you can't do it I can still try and teach you if you want to learn, I mean you won't be able to try but you'll still know how."

"Ok how do you fish?" she smiled.

He explained to her how to fish and he was surprised that she actually wanted to learn how to, all of the girls he's known none of them wanted to fish they thought it was gross but she, she was different. He already couldn't wait to spend the week with her and get to know her a little better.

Why does she make him feel better?

Why does he get this feeling?

_Meredith._

**Well tell me what you think.**


	6. Chocolate

**Ok this should take place in like the week that they spend together because I kinda want to move on to Derek's story. Tell me what you think**

**Derek's POV**

_Chocolate - Snow Patrol_

Everyday this week I got up really early just so I could watch the sunset with Meredith every single day.

On the first day I fished all morning while she watched me catch a few fish, at lunch time she told me that I had to eat even if she couldn't, she very bossy about making sure that I was ok. After lunch I realized I was pretty much out of food so after much arguing of her telling me it is literally impossible for her to leave any of this land I decided I would try to get her to leave the land tomorrow and just go shopping by myself today. I spent pretty much the rest of the day getting food when I got home she already disappeared on me so I decided to go to bed early.

_This could be the very minute_

_I'm aware I'm alive_

_All these places feel like home_

The next day I got up early again to watch the sunset with Meredith she still was convinced that she couldn't leave the land so I decided to go on a walk with her we walked through the whole land after we were so far that I knew it wasn't the land anymore I stopped walking and told her that apparently she could go anywhere with me she seemed pretty happy about it and for the rest of the day we just walked around to random places, talking randomly about everything when people went past us we stopped talking because I knew they would think I was crazy and talking to myself. At the end of the day we saw a flyer about an amusement park and she decided that tomorrow we had to go just so I could have a little fun in Seattle.

_With a name I'd never chosen_

_I can make my first steps_

_As a child of 25_

The next morning I had the same routine I sat down and watched the sunset with Meredith even tho I've only lived here for a few days it became something I now seemed to look forward to every morning. As soon as we finished are morning ritual I got ready to go to the amusement park, we quickly got in the car and I drove there I didn't really know what we could do because I haven't been to one of these in years and well she can't really do anything. So I went on any ride that was for two people so there was always an empty seat beside me that she would sit in. After we went on like every slow ride there she started teasing me to go on some rollorcosters or she said I was a chicken I finally agreed and we went on a few that weren't that bad then she wanted to go on the biggest one there I didn't want to go on it I was a little scared but she promised me since it was petty much the end of the day after we go on the rollorcoster entitled 'The Killer' we could finish with any ride I wanted.

_This is the straw, final straw in the_

_Roof of my mouth as I lie to you_

_Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean_

_I didn't enjoy it at the time_

I still wouldn't agree so she said fine we will leave it to a game of chance if I was able to win the big stuffed animal in the game of ring toss where if you get three rings out of five on the bottle then you win the big stuffed animal. I decided three out of five that's easy I could probably win with all five so I played. I got the first ring on without a problem the second one was a miss but I had three rings left to throw, I got the third one but just my luck I missed the other two so I got a cute little stuffed blue teddy bear with cute little boxers on that had harts on them. I tried to talk her out of the deal but she is very stubborn when she wants to be so we went on 'The Killer' almost the whole ride was upside down and there was crazy flips and turns when I finally thought it was over it went again but backwards. Meredith must have been surprised to because she went to grab my hand but she went through it, I didn't even think for the rest of the ride I just kept wishing she was really there so I could hold her hand. After the ride I decided that to end the great day we had that we would go on the farris wheel I think the guy thought I was nuts because when he asked how many I said two but to him I guess it was just me and the bear I won we finished on the farris wheel and went back to the trailer. I went to sleep early wishing that I would wake up tomorrow and she would be really there.

_You're the only thing that I love_

_It scares me more every day_

_On my knees I think clearer_

This morning I woke up to something new she was saying my name telling me to wake up I finally opened my eyes and turned to the clock it was at least another hour before the sun would set but she asked me if I would get up so she could show me something of course I couldn't refuse so I got up and dressed quickly. When I came outside it was still really dark out but she was waiting for me she told me we were going for a walk today because she remembered somewhere she used to go that she thought I would love so we started walking she took me to a Seattle fairy boat dock I didn't know Seattle had fairy boats and I knew that they wouldn't run this early but she seemed confident that today was the one day every week that they run this early sure enough she was right.

_Goodness knows I saw it coming_

_Or at least I'll claim I did_

_But in truth I'm lost for words_

We got on the fairy boat and well there was pretty much nobody else there and we went to the front of the fairy where nobody was so it didn't look like I was a crazy person talking to myself. We stood together at the front of the boat and watched the sun set and I just kept thinking of how great it would be if I could just hold her. We spent the whole day doing simple things like going to the park, just randomly walking around everything that made me want to hold her even more at the end of the day we went back to the trailer, there was a rented car outside.

_What have I done it's too late for that_

_What have I become truth is nothing yet_

_A simple mistake starts the hardest time_

_I promise I'll do anything you ask...this time_


	7. My Story

**Derek's POV**

I start walking to my trailer slowly not really sure of who would be inside Meredith is still walking with me I guess she saw the shocked look on my face because she didn't say anything. I open the door to the trailer look around for a second but a voice turns my attention to the bedroom the voice says, "Derek where have you been I've been waiting here since early this morning." This voice was a familiar voice, a voice that I still am not ready to hear, when I turn to look at her I get a little angry.

"Addison I'm not ready to talk to you, I want you to get out and I will talk to you when I'm ready." God I hope she doesn't say anything about us in front of Meredith I know she can't see her but I need to tell her the whole story.

"Derek you can't just kick out your fiancé we need to talk without you running away." Shit she said fiancé.

I turn to Meredith not really caring if Addison thinks I'm crazy. "Meredith I need to tell you everything so I'm going to get her to leave and then I'll tell you my story." she nodded and went through the door. I turned my attention back to Addison."Derek what the hell was that, have you gone crazy since you left."

"Look Addison I don't want to talk to you right now I want you to get out and I don't care where you go I will talk to you when I'm ready and right now I am not ready." I looked at her very stern and I had a very commanding voice as I walked to the door opened it stood outside holding the door for her to leave, she wrote something on a piece of paper and then she finally walked out the door and went over to her car and drove away.

I walked over to the dock when her car was out of site because Meredith was sitting at the dock waiting for me to talk to her. I sat down next to her and decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what it's not like I'm real or anything so you have nothing to be sorry for." She had her back turned to me and I think she was almost crying. God I just wish I could hold her.

"Not real seriously you have to be real because trust me the way you make me feel, if your not real then I don't think I want to be or can be. I do have to be sorry because I should have told you my dark and twisty story not just for you but because I think just telling you would make me feel better about it. So I'm going to tell you why she said she was my fiancé and why my past was so dark and twisty.

Ok I met Addison five years ago we were both residents, I was all work but almost everyday she would flirt with me I had no plan on asking her out, so she asked me out I agreed and then we dated for about a year and well we were doing ok so we decided to move in together we were living together but we pretty much had a routine we were happy, after two of living together she asked me if we should get married I thought we were good together so why not. A few months later my Dad got sick really bad cancer and it was to far gone and they said maybe he would have two years. Addison thought we should get married before anything happened to him because then he could come to the wedding I told her to do all the planning and I would give her a date, I didn't pick a date after almost a year of her asking because I didn't want my dad to come to my wedding sick I wanted to have the wedding a few years later. I went to my parents house as much as I could and I was always so happy when I was there when I home to Addison I started to realize I wasn't happy I was content not really happy so I decided to wait it out and then I got a call to work here I accepted only if I could have a little time to spend left with my dad because I was told less then a month at this point. A little less then two months ago my Dad died I spent the funeral with my mom to make sure she was okay, one of my sisters live with her and she was doing ok because of all the kids she was always happy in a house of kids. I already told everyone about the job they told me to go. So I went home I really didn't tell anyone how I was feeling so I thought I would just get drunk with my best friend Mark who also considered my Dad his so we could grieve together drunk, then after I felt a little better I would move to Seattle with Addie and try to really be happy with her but I got home and went to my room to see them together. I didn't care that they were doing it the only thing I could think was how could they do this to me now my Dad just died I was the big brother so I stayed behind to help my family and I come home to this I told them that I couldn't handle this and that I was leaving and I turned around and left I got on the first flight to Seattle thinking I could never be happy again but then I never new I would meet you"


	8. Fate Maybe

**Meredith's POV**

Wow Holy Crap what do you say to that."Derek oh my god I'm so sorry who would do that to someone I mean I... wow Derek I wish I could help I mean I'm so sorry what are you going to do?"

"Don't say sorry it's not your fault. I umm I think I have to go talk to Addison and really talk to her but I can't take her back I don't love her I umm..." Oh my god what's he going to say "... I think I'm falling for y-" No I can't let him say that I won't let him even, if I might be totally in love with him, but he doesn't even know me I mean he can't even touch me.

"Derek don't say that you don't mean it you just lost Dad, best friend, and fiancé and well you can't say that I mean you'll regret it I'm not that great look you can't say what your about to say I can't remember anything Derek honestly even if I'm falling for you your not allowed to fall for me because I'm not here or real or something seriously Derek you can't even touch me or know my past because I don't know where my body is and I can't remember anything so you can't say that because I am not really real." Great I rambled again and when I ramble I say thing's such as the fact that I said I'm falling for him Shit why did I say that.

"Meredith, I am allowed to say that because it's true ok, so I lost three people in like a month and I knew I would never get over losing my Dad but, I knew I would eventually forgive the other two, never trust them again but I would have forgiven them, and then I would have went back into my routine of a life and take any chance I had for love and buried it somewhere inside me. I come here expect to be in pain and just drink until I couldn't feel anything anymore, but no I get this cute little blond yelling at me to clean up the trailer and stop drinking, and most of the pain and anger went away. Look I never expected to meet you but meeting you did things, good things honestly it made the seeing them in bed together not a big deal because if that never happened I never would have bought this land and met you because Addison would never live in a trailer and I wouldn't bother fighting because it wouldn't matter, I never would have won.

You might think I'm not allowed to fall in love with you but I have, and I don't care, look when I moved in New York I changed I was not myself anymore I was what everyone wanted me to be, when I was little I was happy because of my family they only wanted me to be myself. Addison doesn't know who I am she knows New York me the me who does what other people tell him she doesn't know me. Mark he was always the same he is just more cocky now he was ok with the old me but sometimes he would complain he was my brother, my best friend, he was just as hurt when Dad died. My Dad, him and the rest of my family were the only ones that knew the real me not the New York me, my Dad said 'Love and be Happy Again' to me before he died I thought neither of those were possibilities anymore because I lost my Dad and my best friend and a fiancé that I wasn't even in love with so I was scared that I would never find love or happiness ever again. But then I meet you the only time I wasn't totally myself with you is when you saw me laying there drunk, the rest of the time I was my old self again and you, you make me happy and I love you in a really big way."

Wow! "Umm Derek... I uhh tell me why because I need to know why you love me, like I know why I love you, I mean your just so dreamy and the hair, the eye's, the smile, but those are just the little things, I loved your cocky attitude at ring toss even tho you lost, and I love how comfortable I am with you. You shouldn't love m-" Why do I have to keep rambling thank god he cut me off.

"Meredith I've known you for like a week I can't smell or touch you but I can't get my mind off you the way your hair looks how it feels like the world stops when I look in your eye's, the way you ramble, how cute you look when you yell at me, the way you move your hands when you avoid things, I love your laugh and smile and anything that comes from you. Trust me I've never been more sure of anything I love you so much and you deserve to be loved."

God Damn it why does everything he says have to be so dreamy or just so perfect. "Derek you can't love me because I don't even know if I'm real or dead or something. Look you can't love me because what if I am dead I don't want to be another thing you loose to make you more dark and twisty."

"You can't be dead ok because then I wouldn't know what to do. You can't be dead because if you were then I never should have met you unless someone is trying to kill me, look I've known for a week and I already know that I love you. I'm the only one in the world who can see you, I moved into your trailer and I wouldn't have if I was still engaged because she wouldn't want to live here, call me crazy but all this stuff happened at the same time and I think it's fate."

Damn him why does he have to say things. I have tears in my eyes and a few fall he reaches to wipe them away but goes threw me, I wipe them myself and look into his eyes the eyes that make all of this real. "You know I look in your eyes and this all seems so real, but I just wish that I could touch you maybe one day when I look in your eyes this will be real."

Stupid smile why does he have to smile at me like that it just makes me want to kiss him more. "Meredith I promise one day this will be real because I don't think I can or want to live without this being real. Look tomorrow I have stuff to take care of but then I have a whole week until I have to start work so I will look and find your body I swear I won't stop looking until I can find it because I need to know your alive because it will hurt to much if anything is wrong with you."

Did he just say he's going to find me? "I umm guess I should go then and I'll see you later."

"Wait Meredith please stay here because... the worst part of my day is when ever you leave so just stay, lay beside me, I don't care just don't go please."

Tears are still in my eyes there are some in his to but he's not letting them fall, I've lost I can't say no to that face. "Ok I'll stay I'll just lay with you." We walk over to the bed he strips down to only his boxers I couldn't help but look. We lay down facing each other smiling.

"I wish I could hold you." I give him a sad smile.

"Me too." We slowly start to drift off still facing each other.

"I love you Meredith" I hear him whisper, I smile with my eyes still closed.

"I love you too Derek." Not even bothering to open my eyes but I know he's smiling to.

As we slowly drift off to sleep I know that somewhere I have to be alive and this will be real because, love has to be enough to make this real and I finally realize he was right this, us, this is fate.

**Do you think it worked with the story I hope it did well tell me what you think.**


	9. Google Me!

**Derek's POV**

Wow! Amazing sleep just knowing she was beside me gave me the best sleep of my life. We missed the sunset this morning she still seems to be sleeping. I won't wake her up, I'll go out do a few things and come back and just stay with her for the rest of the day.

I walk in over to the counter and pick up the note Addison left, it has her hotel name and room number on it, I'll deal with Addison today. I run out of the trailer and get in my car I quickly drive to the hotel on the paper I go up to her room and knock. She answers the door wearing some expensive thing from New York.

"Derek I'm so glad you changed your mind!" She tries to hug me but I put my hands out to stop her.

"Addison I didn't change my mind and I'm not going to. I'm here because we need to talk." The smile she had on earlier quickly disappears.

"Fine come in sit down and we can talk, hopefully you'll come to your senses." She holds the door open for me as I go inside and take a seat in one of the chairs at the table. She walks over and sits across from me. "Look Derek it was one time and I'm so sorry, we were having a really bad day and he was there and it shouldn't have happened and I'm so sorry I wish it didn't please forgive me and give me another chance."

"Addison I can't give you another chance, Seattle was going to be our second chance to see if we could really be happy but I can't be happy with you and it's not because of the Mark thing I am still pissed about the time you choose to do that to me but it was coming eventually I'm just relieved it happened before we got married. Look Addison I don't care about that anymore we were over before that, we were probably over before we even started I can't love you in the forever way."

"Look Derek, I just want another chance." Why doesn't she get it I don't love her.

"I can't give you another chance" I get up to walk away.

"Derek I'm staying in town for a few weeks and I want to try to have some kind of civil relationship with you." I nodded to her. "Oh! And Derek Marks coming down in two days he is hoping to fix things with you."

"Ok" I walked out the door when I reached my car I took out my cell phone to do the next thing on my list today.

"Hello this is Derek Shepard... no I love the trailer... look I was wondering if you could tell me who used to own the trailer... because I found a few things that I would like to return to them... well thank you anyway... have a nice day." Shit! Shit! Shit! There has to be a way to find her.

I drive back to the trailer still pissed because I haven't made any progress on finding her body. She was sitting out on the dock waiting I smiled at just seeing her and walked over to her.

"Hey" I smiled as she turned to look at me.

"Hey were have you been? I was kinda worried" She smiled at me then turned to look at the water again.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you. I went to tell Addison that I won't take her back." She turned to me again.

"Well how did that go?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well apparently she's staying for a while to get a civil relationship with her so that means when I start working I'll be stuck with her for a while oh ya and Mark because he's coming down in a few days to try and fix things with me." I said giving her a frown "Maybe I'll be able to find you soon before work, I tried earlier but nobody would tell me who used to live here."

"Hey it's ok maybe we could umm google me or something." She said giving me a hopeless smile.

"Look I promise I'll find you. I promise." I smiled at her. "Come on we can go start looking now."

**Ok the next update is probably when there going to find Mer's Body so I'm going through like almost a week. Anyway tell me what you think.**


	10. Meredith Grey's Chart

They tried to find her everywhere, they hired someone to find the name of the last owner of the trailer, but they couldn't figure it out they would have googled her but no last name didn't help they told the police an exact description, but without the last name they got nowhere.

Derek had to start work the next day so they went around for anything that could help them find her. Then she stopped suddenly at a he turned to see what it was, there was a guy having a seizure and then he collapsed. Derek called 911 while going over to him to make sure he was all right he was barely breathing, Derek was doing CPR until the ambulance got there Derek kept pumping at his chest so he was breathing when in the ambulance they shocked him and he came back.

Meredith and Derek sat quietly until they got to the hospital where Derek by instinct took over he told them to take the guy up to a CT but Meredith was also following instinct and told him to also do an MRI. Derek was kind of shocked that she new this and was about to talk to her about it when the Chief walked up to him and said "Derek I know you don't start until tomorrow but the patient you just brought in has a Subarachnoid hemorrhage and needs to be operated on almost immediately and this is very rare and I only trust an attending to do it and the other one is in surgery."

Derek herd what he said but he was more worried about Meredith because she had a different look on her face when the Chief showed up. Thinking quickly he said "Sure Chief I'll do it I just need a pair of scrubs and a minute."

The Chief got a nurse to grab him some scrubs and then Derek ran into a locker room and locked the door when Meredith came in they were the only two in there.

"Meredith what's wrong and how do you know Doctor talk?"

"I'm remembering a bit of stuff like I am a doctor and I worked here that was my Chief and I was a Nero attending."

"That's great do you remember any thing else like your last name or where your body is."

"Umm no I can't but we can talk about this later right now you have to worry about the surgery your about to do."

Derek put his hands to his head. "Shit! I've never done a Subarachnoid hemorrhage surgery before and I've been out of practice for a while. I won't do a surgery and kill a guy."

Meredith thinks for a minute while Derek is pacing around the room. "I remember how to do the surgery I did it and the patient survived. Let me help I can be there to relax you, tell you what to do, I won't let you screw up."

"Umm ok I have to do this now the guy is going to die if I don't. Umm I guess we could try this together, I mean the guy could be in way worst, there could be nobody to operate on him." They smiled then they heard the Chiefs voice outside the door. "Shepard hurry up he's all prepped and ready."

They leave and go to the OR he scrubs in quickly and when he gets in the OR he says "Hello everyone, it's a beautiful day to save lives, lets have some fun." she smiled at his saying. He walked over to the patient and started to open him up she stood behind him looking over his shoulder watching him work, she didn't have to remind him of anything.

Derek scrubbed out after saving the patient and stayed there until everyone was gone then he said "I miss that feeling." Meredith smiled at him and said "ya it's amazing." Then Derek started to head to the door and said "I'm going to talk to the Chief about you." She followed him out and started to remember faces that walked by.

Derek walked up to the Chief's office and the Chief said "Great job Derek it's a pleasure to be working with you again."

Derek just wanted to get right to the point without being rude. "Thanks Chief you to but I am actually here to ask you about the other Nero Attending." "Dr. Wilson he's great but only temporary until tomorrow when you officially start work."

Derek was looking at Meredith as she kept watching people walk by the office and turned back to the Chief. "No I mean the one that used to work here." "Do you mean Meredith Grey? "Ya I was wondering were she was we are old friends." "Oh! You didn't hear, she was in a car accident almost two months ago she's in a coma in the hospital."

Derek felt his world spin for a moment but realized she's still alive there's always a chance he went for the door. "Thanks Chief." He walked out the door and up to Meredith he whispered "follow me" He went up to the nurses station with Meredith behind him as he said to one of the nurses.

"Meredith Grey's Chart."


	11. Friends and Memories

**Meredith's POV**

"Oh my god Derek that's me I'm there." I never thought I would ever be able to see myself well less then alive, well or look at myself at all when I'm not looking in a mirror.

Derek looks more shocked then me. Shit! What if I can't wake up it will kill him, I don't want to hurt him. He's just standing there with a chart in his hand staring at my lifeless body. "Derek will they... is there any chance for me to wake up from this or like go back in there or whatever."

"Umm I um don't know there is always a chance you could ... well wake up but they um have written after... after 2 months unless they find a... a relative to stop it there... there going to pull the plug." Shit! This must be coming soon because I have never heard him sound so worried.

"Derek how... how long has it been?" I don't want an answer. I can't handle an answer.

"It's been... at the end of the week ... it will be two months." Shit! Great this is how I'm going to die I'm going to be unplugged.

"Meredith do you remember anythin-" He was cut of by someone coming in the room. Hey wait a minute I know them that's Cristina, Izzy, Alex and George.

They all stop and look at Derek then Cristina speaks "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my friends room?"

Derek looks at her for a minute then at me, and back at her. "I am the new head of Nero and -"

Cristina cuts him of "Oh! So you're the guy who now has Mer's job, and what now you're here to make sure she never wakes up."

Oh god I need to help him out. "Derek say you're an old friend of mine from collage and you were just checking to see that there really was nothing you could do." I hope that works.

"No I would never do that to Meredith she's one of my old friends from collage I just had to check on her I... I wish I could do something I could do. Wait what are all of you doing here it's not visiting hours?"

"We come in here everyday to check all her stats and vitals to see if there's a change." Izzy she's always nice even tho she's near tears staring at my lifeless body.

"Do any of you happen to be related or know someone who is related to Meredith because she deserves more time." Oh! Great now I feel worse Derek looks like he's going to cry.

"Umm ya we only know about her mom Ellis Grey and nobody can find her we've tried everywhere. Mer would always just say she's traveling." George said as they finished checking me.

Wait a minute Ellis Grey, Oh great now I remember everything damn. I should have just never had to remember or remembered from the beginning so I could have just dealt with the fact that I'm not going to wake up.

"Ok guys lets go see you later Dr. McDreamy." Wow Cristina finally came up with a perfect McNickname for someone. Forget that I gotta tell him I remember everything.

"Sorry about that those were my friends... Um Derek I remember everything know including where my mom is."


	12. I don't Stick

**Meredith's POV**

"Really" Derek said with so much enthusiasm.

"Um ya I remember." Trying to stop myself from crying.

"Hey what's wrong this means we get more then the rest of the week to wake you up. After your mom signs I will do every thing I can to wake you up. You will wake up let's try to wake you up now if you can't now then at least we can get your mom to ask for more time later." Derek said. Oh god I can't tell him it will kill him.

I know I'll try to get in my body today if it doesn't work then I'll try to help him let go. "Ok I'll like try to go in my body, or something ."

I got on the bed where my body was and I laid down on it I went through it so I was like inside my body I kept moving to see if maybe I could be in my body so it would actually move with me but I wouldn't like stick.

"Derek what can I do I'm not sticking or whatever." I said clearly pissed off.

"Um get up and stand away from me I wanna try something." Derek said.

"Ok McDreamy but that tube better stay there it's the only thing keeping that body alive." I said pointing to the tube in my mouth.

He smiled then made a weird face and said. "McDreamy?"

I giggled and said "That's your McNickname and it suites you."

He smiled an then gestured for me to turn around so I did then I felt like someone was touching my hand and I turned to see him rubbing the hand of my body.

"Why can I feel that?" I asked quietly he looked up at me.

"Like why can I feel that but everything that my friends were doing I couldn't feel."

"I don't know but this is good it means your still attached a bit right." He said with hopeful eyes. "We have time to figure this out your mom where is she we need her to sign you on for a longer life support."

Oh crap I don't want to tell him but I have to. "Derek my mom can't help us." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What? Why not?" he said almost pleading.

"Derek I know where my mom is but they won't let her chose to put me on life support longer."

"Why? Is she where is she I'm sure they would let her decide." He said.

"Derek nobody knows except me but I have to tell you because I need to tell you. My mom... she has... um Alzheimer's and that means she can't help."

"Oh god ok we can figure this out um I'm sure that I can try to find a way for this to work do you have any other family?" Tears were running down his face while he was speaking.

"No I don't have any other family." I said crying to.

"Ok I um I need to go I'll be I just need to think." Derek walked out of the room and ran into an on call room I decided to stay and try not to bother him.

I gotta find away to wake up I can't do this to him.


	13. Breakdown and Hope

**Derek's POV**

I'm sitting in an on call room with my head in my hands I can't breath I'm trying but I can't. She can't die there has to be a way to save her I will do anything but I can't let her die. She is great and amazing and I need her because she saved me, I got to pull it together and be strong and finds a way to save her.

Suddenly I feel someone coming down from the top bunk and the sit next to me I look up and it is someone I know someone I used to consider brother. "What are you doing here Mark?" I ask him trying to be angry but still feeling overwhelmed be the chance of losing her.

"I am in Seattle to try to get you to forgive me, but sitting next to you now I'm trying to figure out what's wrong and maybe help to fix it." He said.

"Nothings wrong I'm just thinking." I said not sure if he will think I'm crazy if I tell him. He might have been the guy who slept with my fiancé on one of the worst months of my life but I'm breaking down right now and he's still like my brother.

"Come on Derek I have never seen you break down like this and in the hospital. Derek what's wrong?" he asked.

"Long or short version." I said deciding that he is the only one I would tell that would come close to believing me.

"Doesn't matter I just need to know what's going on." he said.

"Ok short one. I moved to Seattle bought a trailer, got drunk in the trailer but then some girl yelled at me to clean up my mess and stop drinking. I did and then I started spending time with her and I am in love with her." I said stopping.

"Ok so your crying about this why that's like good news." he said.

"It is but I'm not done. When I met her she's like a ghost kinda but I'm the only one who can see her and I can't touch her or anything." I said.

"Derek that sounds crazy do you want me to take you up to psych." he said.

"No Mark I know how it sounds but she's real and I just found out that her bodies in a coma today but I need her to wake up I don't think I can live without her, but there going to pull the plug in a few days." I said.

"Ok um I'm going to forget about the whole ghost thing because I'm on your bad side right now, but this chick obviously means something to you because dude I have never seen you cry and I've known you since we were kids so I guess I will help you do the impossible and wake up sleeping beauty." He said.

"I need to wake her up I think I'll die if I can't." I said.

"Ok I'll help we can sit here while you pull it together then you can take me to her room and we can try and figure something out. You know I'm only doing this to get back on your good side it doesn't mean I believe you." he said.

"I know Mark but thanks I really some help right now because I am trying to hold it together just long enough to save her but it seems impossible." I said as another tear went down my cheek.

"Don't worry man we are Derek and Mark we have been known to do the impossible, even if it's waking the dead." He said trying to lighten the mood. "So show me were sleeping beauty is and we can get to work on this miracle."

"Ok lets go." We got up and started to walk to Meredith's room together but now I felt like there was some hope because I didn't have to try and do this alone.


	14. I’m going to steel your body

**Derek's POV**

Me and Mark walked into the room together, and I saw Meredith laying motionless in the bed with the tube in her mouth and in the chair next to the bed was Meredith just staring at her lifeless body. "Dude she's pretty hot for a chick in a coma." Mark said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ya she's still beautiful." I turned to Meredith sitting in the chair and said. "This is Mark he's going to help me figure out how to wake you up." She was still looking at her body and nodded her head.

"Dude that's weird." He said as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"No it's not, well for me it's not I can see her." I said.

"Ya whatever lets see what we can do to wake sleeping beauty up." Mark said.

Then we started we researched ever possible way to wake someone up from a coma. I got a few people from different hospitals to help and Mark even got Addison to help I don't think he gave her full details but he got her to help. I spent all my free time doing research in Meredith's room I was trying everything I could but nothing seemed to be working before I knew it, it was the afternoon before she is supposed to get unplugged.

I just got out of surgery and I was in the scrub room I slid down the wall after everyone left put my head in my hands and just let the tears fall I couldn't handle this tomorrow she is going to get unplugged and I might never see her again her body will die, and that means the spirit might go to and I don't want to live without her. The door opens and Mark slumps down next to me.

"I can't watch her die tomorrow. I don't want to live if she die's." I said.

"Derek I believe you that you can see her because of how your acting right now, and Derek nobody else can see her so whatever this is, you have a connection with her and I don't think someone would go through all this trouble for you two, if there just going to take her away." He said wow that is the best thing I think Mark has ever said. "So Derek even if she doesn't make it tomorrow come just to be with her man."

"Ok I'll try I'm so scared, that when I wake up tomorrow she won't be there and I won't ever see her again." I said.

"Look dude I know this is hard but you can do it, you'll make it trough this have a little faith." Mark smiled at me. "Look go home and sleep and come here tomorrow and don't leave her side."

"Thanks Mark." I said getting up and leaving.

I drove to the trailer to find Meredith sitting on the dock. "Hey!" I said walking over to her and sitting down.

"I'm going to die tomorrow." She said.

"No your not -" she cut me off.

"And I don't care about anything but that you have to let me go." she said turning to me.

"I'll try and I'll visit your mom for you and I'll always love you. Meredith can we not talk about this and just do something that you want to do we can do anything and go anywhere you want if you want to go to Paris to there beautiful romantic landmarks then we'll go you want to go dance on a beach in Hawaii well go anywhere your heart desirers." I said because I need to do something amazing with her tonight because this could be the last.

"Derek I only want to do one thing."

The next thing I know I'm on a ferryboat enjoying the breeze. After the ferryboat ride we went to bed not saying a word we just laid there staring in each others eyes, not to long after she fell asleep me soon joining her. I woke up before she did and just watched her as her eyes fluttered open I knew what I was going to do.

She saw the look on my face and said. "Derek?"

I looked deep into her eye's and said. "I'm going to steel your body."


	15. Fading Away

Derek's POV

I looked deep into her eye's and said. "I'm going to steel your body."

She started to laugh, "Meredith I'm serious I'm taking your body." I said with all seriousness.

"Derek are you on something? Seriously you could loose your Medical Licence no worst than that you could go to jail." She said looking at me like I was insane. "And how the hell do you expect to steel a body it's my body and the machines all hooked up to me. Derek your crazy."

"No I'm not this could work I'll hook you up to portable machines and change them when were home, I'll borrow an ambulance and it will work I know it will." I said to her with pleading eyes.

"Derek I don't want to die knowing your in jail because of me." She said softly looking into my eye's.

"I can't let you die without knowing I did everything in my power to save you." I said looking back at her then I smiled and said "Besides you can't stop me and I won't listen until I do everything I can."

"Dammit Derek I know I can't stop you. If you really are going to do this you can't do it alone, your going to need someone dumber then you" She said still clearly pissed that I was going to do this.

"Don't worry that's what Marks for." I chuckled.

-------------------------------------------

"Mark I need your help." I said as I saw Mark walking out of the stairwell.

"Derek good you came today you have what like 4 hours, go spend them with her." He said giving me a pat on the back.

"Mark I need your help." I said as I directed him into an empty on call room and locked the door.

"What is it Derek?" He asked concerned.

"I am going to steel Meredith's body and I need your help." I asked with pleading eye's. He started laughing. "Mark I'm serious."

"Derek your crazy we can't steel a body we could loose our Licence and we could go to jail." he said looking pissed.

"Look we aren't going to get caught and if we do I'll make sure you don't get in trouble." I asked in a begging tone.

"Derek I know I slept with Addison and I owe you but this is crazy I won't steel a body." He yelled at me.

"I'm not asking you because you slept with Addison I forgive you for that, I'm begging you to help me because you're my brother and I promise I'll pay you back after I'll owe you everything. Please." I had tears in my eyes.

"Ok you better have one hell of a plan." Mark said and I let out a breath of air still scared.

------------------------------------

"Ok we have her hooked up to all the portable machines, the ambulance is outside waiting all we have to do is get her out of the hospital." I said making sure we were ready to do this.

"Holy shit Derek we might actually pull this off." Mark said shocked that we made it this far.

"Ya we might. Lets go." I said looking at Meredith as she looked at her body. We walked out of the room and went to the elevator and waited all of us scared but then down the hall was the chief talking to one of the nurses and a pile of security guards with him. I saw the nurse point at me and heard her say 'I told you I heard them in the on call room.' They started to come toward us, and the elevator doors opened to reveal more guards, Mark jumped on both of them knocking them to the back of the elevator. I started running rolling the gurney to the other elevators but one of the guards caught up and tried to grab the gurney but I pushed him away and said, "Meredith we're gonna make it." but she was frozen staring at her body I looked down her breathing tube was gone the guard must have grabbed it when I pushed him away.

"Derek I'm fading away." she said as her heart rate started going down.

"Fight it be stronger." I said looking at her she was really fading away. I couldn't think I just did the only thing I could think of, I looked down at her body grabbed her face and breathed into her mouth as I heard her heart monitor flat line. Before I knew what was happening I was pulled off of her and tackled to the ground only thinking about the noise of her flat lining.

Beep!

Derek stopped struggling against the guards that were holding him down and his eyes were staring at the Meredith's body lying lifeless on the gurney in the middle of the hall.

Beep!

Heads in all directions turned to the same lifeless body Derek was staring at. Nobody was moving because they could not believe that sound.

Beep!

Derek try's to walk over but 3 guards are holding him in place, the Chief notices and motions for them to let go, they do and Derek walks over to her, hearing another Beep coming from the machines hooked up to her.

Suddenly Meredith starts to cough and her eyelids begin to flutter open and her eye's darted in all directions, her having no clue where she was. 6 people walk to her bed: Derek, Cristina, Izzy, Alex, George, and The Chief. All of them are still not believing what there seeing.

"You aren't dead!" Cristina said with tears treating to fall.

"Why would I be? What happened?" Everyone is amazed that she even has the brain power to speak after a 2 month coma. "What happened?" she asked again looking at everyone wondering what was going on.

"You were in a car accident, you've been in a coma for two months." Said the Chief. "Derek Shepard saved you." He said gesturing to Derek who was right next to her scared that this might not be real.

"Ya McDreamy was trying to steel your body he must have been one hell of a friend." Said Cristina getting her regular bluntness and sarcasm back.

Meredith turned to Derek and back to Cristina and said, "I've never seen him before."

Derek was now near tears and said, "It's ok I didn't think you would remember me I'm just glad your alive and ok. Chief I'll go get Mark and meet you in your office and I'll explain what happened there."

"Ok go Shepard. The rest of you take Dr. Grey back to her room and do a check up to make sure she's alright. Go now! And Meredith it's good to have you back."

Everyone started to walk away Meredith's friends taking her back to her room still not believing what has just happened. The Chief was on his way to his office to get an explanation as to what Derek was doing. Derek was on his way to get Mark with tears running down his face because she didn't remember him but he was grateful that she was alive.

----------------------------------

"What the hell do you two think you were doing?" The Chief screamed at Derek and Mark.

"Chief I made Mark let him go without punishment I forced him to do it." Derek said.

"No Chief it was my choice to help whatever he gets I deserve it to." Mark said.

"Both of you shut up! I should fire you, I should take away your Medical Licence, I should even call the police. But I'm not going to because she is alive, but I could still fire you if you don't tell me why you did it." The Chief said demanding answers.

"I love her, I just couldn't let her die." Derek said with tears in his eyes.

"She doesn't know who you are." The Chief said.

"Look Chief, Derek dose know her and he only did this to save her because he loves her if we tell you how he knows her your going to think we are nuts, Derek dose love her and that is the only reason this happened it will never happen again we promise. It only happened this time because Derek loves her, so if you want you can fire us but I promise it will never happen again." Mark said.

"I must be stupid but fine you can keep your jobs and I won't ask for a more detailed explanation, but I am going to give you both 2 days off, and this will never happen again." Said the Chief as the nodded and left.

Meredith had to stay in the hospital for a week after she woke up from her coma, she has been overly annoyed by her friends concerns and they continuously ask her how she knows McDreamy and she doesn't and to her knowledge he hasn't visited her yet.

Derek has been visiting Meredith every night when she's asleep, not wanting to freak her out because she can't remember him. But because he knows that he has two weeks to get out of the trailer and he knows that she's getting out of the hospital in a week, he decides to move out before she's out of the hospital, because he knows that she would want her home back. He also has been visiting her mother on his days of because Meredith has been in the hospital.

Meredith's POV

Finally out of the hospital! I can't believe I was stuck there for a week, I also still can't believe that I was in a coma for so long, or some guy that I haven't even met tried to save me, and I am pissed because I still can't go to work for another week, but at least whoever CRISTINA SOLD MY TRAILER TO was kind enough to leave early, so I could move back in.

Cristina and me are sitting the car driving to my trailer even tho I was told to stay at home with George and Izzy, I can't seriously there smothering me.

"Mer are you sure you don't want to go home I mean you just woke up from a coma and you don't get to go to work until next week, you need some human contact, because I swear if anything happens to you again I'll kill you myself." Cristina said as we were driving to my trailer.

"Seriously I have had a week of over protective, overcrowding friends, I need a break from them. Trust me nothing will happen to me George and Izzy call me every hour to check on me and I haven't been to my trailer and you sold while I was in a coma so I just want to stay there." I said not wanting to be around my overprotective friends today.

"Look I'm sorry I just thought that there was no use and it would be harder to do it later. At least the person who stayed there didn't steel any of your stuff, and they were nice enough to move out early." She said.

"Ya I know." I said as I leaned my head against the window and silence went through the car.

"How are you feeling?" She said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I said confused that Cristina was asking me a very un-Cristina like question.

"Everyone has been asking you and you just keep saying your fine so I want the truth how do you feel?" She said in a very scary, commanding voice.

"I'm Fine" I said receiving a scarey look from Cristina. "Fine I'm not fine I feel... I feel empty."

"Well being in a comatose state for 2 and a half months will probably do that to you." Cristina said not making me feel better.

"No, I feel empty!" I said, knowing that she had no idea what I meant, but then again I didn't even know what I meant I was just saying like I feel.

"Ya whatever, empty I get it." she said sarcastically really having no idea what I meant, then we pulled up to my favorite place in the world. "Mer we're here at your tiny little, crappy trailer."

"Hey don't dis the trailer!" I said detecting the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ya whatever let's go so I can get back to cutting people open." She said as I rolled my eye's.

We walked into my trailer and I smelt something, it smelt like mens aftershave, I recognized it and wanted to know where it came from but I couldn't remember the familiar smell. I looked around and all my stuff was there but I had a feeling that something was missing I didn't know what but I knew that something really important was missing.

"Something's missing." I said out loud thinking that maybe I could remember what was missing.

Drawer

"Nothing's missing Mer I got the house checked for all your stuff trust me it's all here. Now go to bed so I can leave." She said in a nagging way that I don't regularly see on Cristina.

"Look you leave I'm just going to stay up for a while, I'll see you tomorrow tho ok." I said wanting to take my own time and not be rushed.

"Fine but if anyone asks I waited till you were asleep to leave." She said opening the door. "O and Mer don't ever almost die again! C'ya tomorrow." She said slamming the door.

I walked around the trailer and I knew everything was there but I still felt like something was missing so I decided to take a quick shower and go to bed. I went over to my closet to get a pair of pj's out of and there was a cute little blue teddy bare with hart boxers on, sitting on top of my clothes. I recognized it, but I couldn't remember where so I though maybe it was mine, I moved it aside and grabbed my clothes and took a quick shower defiantly something I missed


End file.
